thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Timeline is the order of events in My Hero. Early history *'Early history': The Fall of Troy occurs, when George and Arnie found themselves in 2010 after travelling through the Time Tunnels of Tartarus rather than their own time of 2003, George told Arnie that he should have turned right at the Fall of Troy. (Time and Time Again) *'1159-60': **George Sunday, son of Seamus and Ulrick Sunday and future Thermoman, is born. (Parents) **Arnie and Xil are born around the same time as well, (Girlfriend) Rovi Grubelddim, Nardo, Riloth and Boron are likely born at this point too. (Nemesis) **At the age of one week, George climbs on his mother's lap and tells her, ("I want to help people mummy?"). (My Hero (episode)) *'1161-63': George rides his Thermo-powered Hoverbike at Age 2. (Big) *'1165-67': **A group of Ultronian children, including six year old George and Arnie, are infected with Rigaelean flu and are bethrothed by proxy. Arnie is bethrothed to Xil. (Girlfriend) **George and Arnie do a very significant unspecified thing which causes Arnie to assure George later in 2001 that all kids do that kid of stuff and it doesn't make them anyless of a man. (Girlfriend) *'1172-74': George is successfully able to leviate a person to a wall at age thirteen. (Big) *'ca. 1279': George has a vigorus and clear minded period at around the age of 120. (Brain Drain) *'ca. 1451': Leonardo da Vinci is born. (Nothing to Hide) The real Leonardo da Vinci was born in 1452, George says he is 552 in Nothing to Hide, which takes place in 2003. However, the episode was broadcast in 2005, shortly before da Vinci's 553rd birthday. It's possible that in the Thermoverse, da Vinci spent a brief time on Ultron after he was born, then went to Earth in 1452. *'ca. 1500': Leonardo da Vinci, secretly an Ultronian, designs Helicopters and Tanks. When Janet would later doubt that he was Ultronian, Arnie reminds her of his aforementioned work and asks if that sounds like the behaviour of a normal Human being at that time. (Nothing to Hide) *'1675': Thermoman is given his Earthly body by the Ultron Council and presumably starts safeguarding the planet. (The Older Man) 20th century *'1930': Chelsea Williams, future Ultronian Galactic Practitioner and expert on Ultron-Earth cross-breeding, is born. (Big) *'1943-44?': Ella Dawkins is born. (A Little Learning) *'1960s': According to Tyler's delluded claims, he lives on Neptune for a couple of years and then gets moved to Mars. (My Hero) *'1961': Piers Crispin is born. (Not For Prophet) *'1962': (23rd) Ella and Stanley Dawkins get married. (A Little Learning) *'1966': (September) George gives this date as a false date of birth to Ella and Stanley. (Guess Who's Coming To Lunch?) * 1969 – Janet Dawkins, daughter of Ella and Stanley Dawkins future wife of George Sunday aka Thermoman, is born. (Time and Time Again) *'1970s': George and Arnie have Ultronian 70s hair. (Illegal Aliens) *'1971-72' – Janet gets a bike at Age 2. (Big) *'1975' – For Janet's sixth birthday, Stanley buys candles that keep relighting themselves, this causes a fire that Stanley tries desperately to put out. Ella and Stanley have a bit of a row after that and he stays in a hotel for a few days. (A Day to Remember) *'1978' – Janet's ninth birthday. (Time and Time Again) 21st century 2000 2001 *'Christmas' – George is made familiar to the concept of Christmas, even though he'd have had to have spent it with Janet a couple of times before. (Christmas) 2002 *George gets Janet pregnant. (Pregnant) *Six days later, Janet gives birth to a boy. (Wedding) *George and Janet name their baby, Ollie. (Baby Talk) *A few days later, George temporaily joins the Neighbourhood Watch. (Zero Tolerance) *George rescues a dog from Ella and Stanley. (Pet Rescue) *George's earthly body starts rapidly aging after his 327th birthday. (The Older Man) *Mrs. Raven sues Thermoman after he saves her. (Puttin' on the Writs) *Journalist, Kevin Trench, spreads scandalous affair rumours about Thermoman. (Shock, Horror!) *George turns green (literally) when he sees Arnie share his cake with Janet. (Little Green Man) *Hilary causes mischief in George's body. (Mine's a Double) *George eats intelligence enhancing Pork Scratchings and becomes addicted before Ella and Stanley's 40th wedding anniversary. (A Little Learning) *Thermoman stops a meteor from destroying the Earth. (A Day to Remember) *George becomes obsessed with sport and competition. (A Sporting Chance) *'September' - The Living Dead takes place. 2003 *'February' **(12th) A Picasso painting goes "walkabouts", a volcano in the Pacific erupts, Thermoman presumably deals with both of these. (Nothing to Hide) *'March' **(31st) George and Arnie arrive on this day after accidently arriving in 2010 after getting lost through the Time Tunnels of Tartarus on their way to Ultron after Arnie was told by Mrs. Raven he had a child, with the Ultron Council giving him a vasectomy as he wasn't married. Although they travelled from April 1st 2003, they decided to travel the day before the left, as it was the day Arnie got his "bits bashed". They arrive at the flat at the same time Ella and Stanley are with Janet, with Ella telling Janet about an expereince she had at a shop. Ella uses their arrival from the bathroom to contradict Janet who says George is not peculiar. George asks Stanley the date, he answers but with shock. George and are are relived, after kissing Stanley, George and Arnie go in the bathroom to check he's got his bits back. (Time and Time Again) *'April' **(1st) the Planet Express Crew travel back in time to Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. ** Future :Although the future here is shown to start several years before the current year in the real world, it is shown like this because the final series of My Hero takes place in 2004. *'ca. 2005' – Two years earlier, George hopes Ollie will save the world at age three. (Big) *'2012' **'Christmas' – This is the date that Mrs. Raven threatens a paitent will finally have his appointment with Dr. Crispin should he not vote for him in the poll for the new mayor of Northolt. (Space Virus) *'ca. 2052' – When George's powers are confiscated for stealing after he is framed by Hillary in 2002. George's disiplinery hearing is scheduled at this date, where he may get his powers back. However, George foiled Hillary and his powers were soon given back. (Mine's A Double) *'2096' **'August' – Initially, this is the month that the Ultron Council agrees for George to take off for a holliday for him, Janet and Ollie. Since it is agreed in 2004, Janet tells George that she will be dead by then, to which George replies "you should have said you had plans". (Space Virus) *'ca. 2900' – According to himself in which is possibly a reference to Ultronian lifespan, estimated date of death for George Sunday, and by extent, Arnie Kawolski. Nardo, Riloth, Boron, Xil, and Rovi Grubledim (assuming he wasn't destroyed by George), will likely die at this point as well. (The Living Dead) *'3006' **'February' – Expiry date for Thermoman's Hero license. (Dermoman) *'ca. 3670' – Possible date of death for Chelsea Williams. (The Living Dead) *'ca. 3742' – Possible date of death for Ollie Sunday. (The Living Dead) *'ca. 3743' – Possible date of death for Cassie Sunday. (The Living Dead) Category:Timeline